Question: To take quizzes, each of 30 students in a class is paired with another student. If the pairing is done randomly, what is the probability that Margo is paired with her best friend, Irma? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Among the 29 equally likely possibilities for Margo's partner, Irma is one of them.  Therefore, the probability that Margo's partner is Irma is $\boxed{\frac{1}{29}}$.